1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a liquid supply unit which is a low power means such as a low power battery and includes a low battery indicator rendered operative in response to activation by an infrared controlled electronic sensor.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with an electronic sensor and solenoid valve contained in a single unit for operating one form of a liquid supply unit, in particular, a flush valve and which is operable with a low battery and includes a low battery indicator.
This invention is also applicable to liquid supply units such as water supply units and, in particular, to the supply of water to plumbing fixtures.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
2.Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,588 assigned to Messrs. Coyne & Delany Company, the assignee of this application, and the inventor of which is Martin J. Laverty, Jr.
The aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,588 is incorporated herein by reference so that if any portion of the disclosure is necessary to complete this disclosure, it can be used even though it now forms part of the prior art and background of the invention.
The flush valve of the prior art, when used with the present invention, is also operable without an external handle.
This invention as well as the earlier invention and U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,588 referred to hereinbefore is also concerned with the replacement of an operating mechanism for a standard manufacturer's flush valve and the replacement of the conventional cover with a novel replacement cover and control module containing the solenoid valve and a sensor module employing the novel circuitry and microprocessor according to the present invention.
The prior art controls of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,588 are generally operable so that the control module is operable with 24 volts AC which is in turn connected with 24 volts DC.